It's Not Just Me
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Queen Of Extreme Kate* Song by Rascal Flatts. She's been trying to deny her feelings to long, she can't any longer. He asks 1 thing and suddenly it's unbearable to be away from him. Especially since she's been in love with him the whole time. Jeff/OC


**Okay, so...i'm totally sorry Kate if this really sucks...just couldn't get into the whole Bianca/Jeff pairing...lol!!! I'm so one-sided! But i forced myself!!! so, i'm sorry if it doesn't flow and stuff like my oneshots usually do, this one was just challenging..and not my regular happy, arrogant, and good kind of challenging...i didn't like this one...**

**anyways...i don't own ANYTHING! Bianca is from Queen Of Extreme Kate's fic 'Queen of Extreme.' Pairing is Jeff/OC...ENJOY!!!!**

**Oh, and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!! And VOTE on my new poll, please and thank you!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**It's Not Just Me**_

_**By Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

_**For Queen Of Extreme Kate**_

_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping_

_That you toss and turn from side to side_

_That it's my face you've been seeing_

_In your dreams at night_

Jay lost. I don't believe it. He came back stage and I went to him instantly. But he wanted nothing to do with me. "Not right now Bi...I just, need to be alone," and he brushed past me. I stared at him as he walked away, my jaw literally almost hit the floor. "Fine then," I muttered. Things hadn't been great or fantastic between Jay and I lately. He was stressed with the match, which he just lost and I was freaked out with Beth and Jeff's wedding, which I was unfortunately a part of.

And then Nero was here, but I thought that was going perfectly. But now, Jay wouldn't even talk to me. I was so confused. I just started walking.

I was almost crying and was pretty much ignoring everyone and everything around me. And suddenly I was pushed up against the wall. I looked up and found myself staring into Jeff's eyes. "I really need to talk to you," Jeff said in a low voice. I narrowed my eyes at him, but my heart was beating a mile a minute. "Talk then." I told him.

He looked so desperate, as desperate as I felt. "Bianca, please tell me that you've been having trouble sleeping. That you toss and turn because all you can see is my face when you dream?" he said, begging me. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice was telling me to lie to him. To lie about how the answers to everything he just asked were yes.

But Jay wouldn't care. So why should I hide these facts from Jeff. "Yes."

_Tell me that you wake up crying_

_And you're not sure exactly why_

_Tell me that something is missing_

_in your life, in your life baby_

His eyes widened at the fact that I admitted it. "Is that all?" I asked. He shook his head. "Do you wake up crying and you don't know why. Tell me that something is missing in your life, that i'm missing in your life?" he questioned.

My defenses finally broke. I started crying. I leaned forward into Jeff's arms and he held me. "Yes, I do. Something is missing," I admitted through my tears. Jeff rubbed my back comfortingly. I was surprised by how 'there' he was. He was letting me cry on his shoulder, actually showing tenderness toward me.

_tell me that you live for love_

_that forever is never enough_

_that you've waited all your life to see_

_that you want so badly to believe_

_tell me that it's not just me_

I forced my tears away and now, it was my turn to ask questions. "Tell me that you live for love and that forever with me would be never enough. Tell me that you've waited your whole life to see that you believe we can be together. Tell me it's not just me," I demanded from him.

_I could have sworn I saw you smile at me_

_standing in the pouring rain(pouring rain)_

_at a loss for words and running out of time_

_I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said_

He didn't answer, he just stood there. And I felt my heart crack in two. He didn't feel the same way I did. I started crying more as I pulled away and ran. I ran outside, my heart was through with this romance shit. I couldn't stand having my heart broken anymore. It just wasn't worth it.

It was raining outside the arena. _Strange. _It was June, it shouldn't be rainging like this. It wasn't just raining it was pouring, literally. But I just stood there. I wasn't crying anymore, none of this was worth crying over. "Bianca!" I heard a voice yell. I turned to see Jeff.

_Jeff's POV_

I smiled at her, what else could I do. She looked beautiful, soaking wet, standing in the rain. At a loss for words at her beauty and fearing I was running out of time I said something crazy. I repeated what she said.

"Tell _me _that _you _live for love. That being with me forever will never seem enough. Tell me that you waited your whole life to find someone who you love unconditionally. Who you'll never get over. Because I do. So tell _me _that it's not just me," I said.

_tell me that you live for love_

_that forever is never enough_

_that you've waited all your life to see_

_that you want so badly to believe_

_tell me it's not just me_

She looked up at me, meeting my eyes. "I do live for love. Being with you forever will _never _be enough," she paused as I rested my hands on her forearms. "I've waited long enough to be with you again. I love you! Tell me it's not just me!" she began yelling, crying again as well.

"It's not just you Bianca," I told her.

_hold me now and tell me that you do believe_

_in a soul, a soul mate_

_and tell me, and tell, tell me_

_Bianca's POV_

I leaned into him and he held me. I lifted my head and kissed him passionately. He wrapped me up in his embrace and we just stood there, in the rain. He pressed his forehead against mine, "tell me you believe in soul mates," he whispered. "I do," I replied, kissing him again.

_tell me that you live for love_

_that forever is never enough_

_that you've waited all your life to see_

"And Bi, I do live for love. And loving you forever isn't enough. I've waited too long to be with you again. I've wanted you so badly, and now I have you. I never intend to let you go, ever again. And now it's not just me. And it's not just you. I love you," he said softly. "I love you too," I responded instantly, quietly, lovingly.

_that you want so badly to believe_

_tell me it's not just me_


End file.
